


Is that a cat in your pocket?

by remreader



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cats, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, MIT Era, Minor Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/pseuds/remreader
Summary: Tony finds an abandoned black cat after Halloween and tries to sneak it into his & Rhodey's room.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 33
Kudos: 70
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Is that a cat in your pocket?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing a dialogue-only fic, I hope it turned out alright :)
> 
> (written for Tony Stark Flash Bingo square 004 - black)

"Um, Tony...what's that you've got in my sweatshirt?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is my sweatshirt."

"Oh, have you joined ROTC? Cool, it'll be nice to have a friend for all those long, gruelling early morning workouts…"

"Ha ha. I'll concede that this sweatshirt was, perhaps, _ formerly _ yours." 

"Oh, you will. That's nice of you. In that case, what have you got in 'your' pocket?"

"Um...a new calculator?"

"You know, for a genius, you're a _ terrible _ liar."

_ Meow! _

"...shit."

"Your pocket just...meowed." 

"Would you believe I'm working on a new bot that sounds _ exactly _ like a real cat?" 

"Strangely enough, I wouldn't. What the hell? A _ cat_, Tony? How did you end up with a _ cat_?"

"A little black cat, a week after Halloween? Come on. Found her, hiding out in the bushes. I think one of the houses probably used her for their party and then abandoned her, the bastards. Can we keep her? _ Please?_"

"Tony..."

_ Mrow! _

"Aww, see, she likes you already!"

"Tones, you can't just try to smuggle a cat into our room and hope I don't notice! What if I had been allergic or something?"

"_Carol's _ cat doesn't seem to bother you."

"Wait, how did you- What makes you think Carol's got a cat?"

"Oh, Rhodey, Rhodey, Rhodey. Haven't we already established that I _ wear your clothes_?"

"Pretty sure we established that you _ steal _ my clothes, actually…"

"Semantics. _ Anyway_, you've been coming home with little hairs all over your shirts. And since neither of you are redheads… Either you're kinkier than I've been giving you credit for - in which case, congratulations, I'm very proud of you - or, Occam's Razor, flygirl's got a feline friend."

"Alright, Sherlock. Yes, Carol does have a cat. But that doesn't mean we can have one too! Where would we even keep it?"

"Or, _ or_, better question - how can you say no to this face?" 

"Tony. Why is it you always think that you can just do that whole Bambi-eye routine and I'll agree to whatever dumbass thing you want to do?" 

"Well, you test a hypothesis enough times… Honestly, Rhodey, it's scientific method 101."

"..."

"_Please?_"

"Ok, ok. You win, we can keep the cat. For now. You're a menace, you know that?"

"Thanks, dear. Just for the record though, I _ was _ actually talking about the _ cat's _face."

"Oh. Right."

"But do feel free to go on about my _ Bambi eyes_..."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Is that a cat in your pocket?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553094) by [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod), [LittleRedRobinHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood), [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba)


End file.
